


21st century harry potter headcanons

by anon1449



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon1449/pseuds/anon1449
Summary: exactly what it says on the title. wrote this in about an hour. was held at gunpoint by my friends to post it. you get the idea.





	21st century harry potter headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> so as context, i wrote these as a response to this post i saw on instagram:  
> https://pics.me.me/if-harry-potter-was-written-in-the-21st-century-sirius-6514857.png  
> and basically i got so heated about the sirius headcanon (because it's completely out of character, goddamnit) that i typed for an hour straight to counter it.
> 
> before i start i need to say, i KNOW that hogwarts fucks with technology. and i KNOW most of this isn't logical. but do i care? no.

\- fred and george are vine famous

\- colin definitely would’ve had a harry fan account. it’d have a really cringey username but the pics would actually be super aesthetic. as he grows older it turns into a general photography account.

\- lockhart had an instagram that he posted to daily + a youtube channel with biweekly vlogs until he got his memory erased, at which point all of it stopped

\- rita skeeter writes for buzzfeed

\- every house has a groupchat

\- hermione makes kahoots and quizlets to help kids study

\- quidditch matches are all uploaded to the school’s official youtube channel

\- luna has a main aesthetic blog on tumblr (that a lot of people follow, actually) and an anon sideblog which are what everyone thinks are shitposts but no, that’s just Pure Luna

\- hermione has a pretty standard twitter where she retweets activism stuff but what she’s known for are her threads exposing people (the most popular one was “The Tea On Rita Skeeter — A Thread”)

\- ron used to have a viktor krum fan account

\- oliver wood constantly posts about quidditch. his instagram is filled with shitloads of pics of quidditch related things with long ass captions about recent matches and his opinions on players and gameplay

\- percy weasley has a studyblr but like. a very pathetic attempt at one that isn’t really aesthetic, and like eight people follow it out of pity

\- tonks is famous as an ig baddie but no one knows it’s her because of her metamorphmagus powers

\- harry and ron jokingly making an instagram called @snuffles.the.dog and and everyone being like “but you don’t have a dog??” but little do they know: it’s sirius black. snape knows about the account and goes batshit because “that’s black. that’s literally black. _potter is fucking working with him_ ” “don’t be ridiculous, black isn’t an animagus! that’s just a dog, severus”

\- umbridge has a verified twitter and it’s basically like trump's

\- all of harry’s social media is private but he has several million follow requests

\- dudley is a soundcloud rapper

\- you know those twitters that are like, "run" by birds or cats or whatever? charlie weasley has one for one of his dragons

\- hagrid tweets about his creatures and deletes half of them two hours later because hermione dm’s him telling him that “that’s not exactly legal, hagrid”

\- fleur delacour is DEFINITELY an ig baddie

\- ginny runs a really shitty hogwarts niche meme account but everyone loves it

\- ginny also has a tumblr dedicated to feminism and a sideblog for quidditch

\- lavender brown deletes followers off her instagram who don’t like all her pics for the follower-to-like ratio

\- draco has an anon tumblr where he reblogs whatever he wants, and he rants a lot on it. he thinks he’s subtle but everyone knows it’s him and everyone knows that the "absolute FUCKFACE" he talks about all the time on there is harry

\- there’s a (friendly) twitter rivalry between @official.ravenclaw and @official.hufflepuff

\- there’s a website dedicated to every single question the ravenclaw door has asked so far and all the possible answers to it (they don’t have enough braincells to think of answers to riddles every time they forget their books, okay). the downside is that everyone starts going into the ravenclaw common room so eventually they have to make the site password locked

\- #notmyheadmaster trends when umbridge is in charge (and obviously everyone who tweeted/retweeted it got a detention)

\- not-friendly-but-also-not-fully-antagonistic video game tournaments between slytherin and gryffindor

\- hufflepuff has an awesome minecraft server (that everyone in the school is welcome to join, as long as they’re not on the blacklist) that gets backed up every hour because Too Many Times has a _motherfucking gryffindor_ shown up with tnt and destroyed everyone’s hard work

\- aesthetic hogsmeade trip photos on everyone’s instagrams

\- the patil twins do makeup tutorials

\- professor binn's classes? i think you mean nonstop snap stories of "im booored" "someone talk to me" "rb if you wanna hangout on friday"

\- snape in neville's grandma's clothes is everyone’s profile pics until the school (it was snape) threatens detentions

\- a years-old instagram that’s been around for generations of students called @mcgonagallisthatyou. and it’s literally just an archive of every cat anyone has ever seen, ever

\- the quibbler is a tumblr zine

\- harry occasionally posts pics of ron passed out over his homework with stacks of random items on him, like when people do that with cats

\- dumbledore has an official verified twitter that literally everyone in the wizarding world follows. the only time he’s used it was to like a random person’s tweet that just said "gay rights"

\- pansy parkinson is the magic equivalent of that gun girl (kaitlin bennett) on twitter

\- cedric diggory's twitter was stuff about his grades and quidditch and weekly posts of cho looking pretty with captions like "i love her!" and "she makes my heart sing" and “she doesn’t know how beautiful she is”. his last tweet before he died was a selfie with cho kissing his cheek before the last triwizard tournament event, captioned “kiss for good luck”

\- during the events of deathly hallows there was an instagram account called @fuckdeatheaters and people around britain would submit pics and vids of them with masks on (for anonymity) graffitiing anti-voldemort shit everywhere

\- newt scamander is like the david attenborough of the wizarding world

\- dean thomas has youtube channel where he posts bob-ross-esque videos

\- it’s a well known fact that flitwick makes the best kahoots (asides from hermione)

\- there’s a google doc with an open link that has a list of every time a student thinks points were unfairly given/taken and at the end of the year before the house cup ceremony the professors review it and make any changes that need to be made

\- on the official hogwarts website there’s a link to "madam pomfrey's faq's" and the actual first thing on there is "Q: can i use engorgio on my penis? A: NO." 

\- after the events of chamber of secrets they decide to utilise the chamber instead of letting it get gross and it gets transformed into a cinema. movie nights every saturday.

\- mcgonagall is a onenote QUEEN. consistently uploads notes and powerpoints. an icon

\- some absolute fool makes a joke voldemort account on twitter during the events of deathly hallows and literally, physically is murdered by death eaters for it. rest in peace

\- muggle studies is a compulsory subject but after the first few years of that being enforced it basically just becomes free time

\- the mannequin challenge was extremely popular in hogwarts and there was much petrificus-totalus-ing to accomplish it

\- fred and george start a selfie challenge where you release a bludger and try to hang upside down off your broom and take the pic in the two seconds before the bludger hits you (the challenge gets banned almost immediately)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to add any other headcanons or thoughts you have in the comments ✌️  
> reviews are welcome but this is literally just a list of headcanons so don't feel obliged to


End file.
